Copper-Black Cross
Copper-Black Cross is a historic nation that sits along a peninsula in southern Europe, bordered by many nations and has two enclaves: Vatican City and San Marino. It also contains two large islands, Sicily and Sardinia. It can also be called Italy for that matter, but its official name remains stuck to this day. History In prehistoric times, there was a brutal faction war between differing human species, as they don't know each other when they split from their journey away from Africa only to run at each other again after they evolved and the other side struggled to catch up. It didn't do either of them very good but since it took place before even civilizations were born, nature itself really didn't care. Homo Sapiens triumphed over the Neanderthals and they start building their own foundations. Sometime after that, the Roman Empire as we all know then forged a complicated series of conquests throughout the known ancient world, their increased knowledge of mathematics, speech, and engineering allowed them to reign most of Europe for years until something terrible happened to them and they collapsed. It then broke off into various smaller factions who then soon waged war on one another for land and resources. At the turning point of the Middle Ages, the Templar Knights were struck down from their corrupt practices around the time of Dante's journey through the Nine Circles as part of an epic tale. This was then followed by the Black Death originated from Asia that plagued all of Italy with very few survivors; thankfully, the Pope survived the whole ordeal. Once the Roman Catholic Church begin to see drastic movements in societal change, especially when confronted by Copernicus and Galileo, humanity slowly embraces science as their new era but religion still trickles down on daily life that's been on for centuries. Napoleon later then tries to conquer Europe comparing himself to that of other military leaders who done similar things before meeting their ends, forcing Italy to stop his advances at all costs. At its end, however, this also brings along an unusual twist of events that then caused a feminist movement, bringing along a majority female population than expected right as Newton made his famous gravity laws discovery. By the time of Alina Vitelli's birth, there was a sharp decline in fertility rates, male leadership, and increased diversity of other cultures brought from other countries around the world. When Erica Blandelli took power at around the year 1876 with Lena Vitelli as her steward, Lucia called to action the forming of the Tripartite during a secret meeting within their planet originally as a reaction against Anime North America's growing military prowess and aggressive attempts to overthrow all three governments. Even went as far as banding together to stop them in a few recreated scenarios of their own version of history, they agreed. Unfortunately, despite some initial success in seeing how the Tripartite would evolve so fast in a short period, the turning point of their recreated war ended in a stalemate at the battle of Midway, which then forced them to stop fighting and trade with them. Heavy casualties were inflicted on both sides, as it should, but the Tripartite received the most in particular at the very end. Another five years later, Anime North America once again resumed their recreated war, this time turning the tables against the Tripartite in more key battles around their respective frontiers alongside Cordelia's historic allies and eventually won against their military forces, resulting in a mutual peace treaty, but never a surrender. Later in 1891, at the height of Erica's power, a deliberate revolution ensued between the three countries on March 16th, all originating from the Eastern Front, yet unfortunately despite her best efforts within just a couple of months of rioting, both Erica and Lena were forced to live in exile in the island of Corsica for the next ten years. Liliana Kranjcar, a childhood friend and rival of Erica was present with her when the revolution broke out and was keen on taking her seat away as a temporal monarch, forced by the country's new masters to change how society was run to their own demands. She then agrees to most of their demands except that she cannot opt out of the feudal system, and when all was said and done, she then left for Croatia, which happens to be STORM territory to welcome her, allowing someone else to rule Italy for another few months. That was until news broke out of an impending failure of international peace talks with the World Assembly in the League of Nations that no one would agree with each other to the point of global disaster. Italy tried its best yet again to break free using all of its available firepower from the backs of antiquated two-door trucks but it proved no match against their superiors and literally set the country ablaze along with toxic fumes within the lower atmosphere, killing the puppet leader. Sadly, it quickly became forgotten in people's minds. After ten years of exile, Erica and Lena returned home to find their country a giant mess, but Erica is determined to fix most of its problems. However, she made a few unintended mistakes along the way such as disallowing citizens to reach the age of 65, forbidding travel outside of the country and not tending to the environment after all what happened. Yet another global disaster would then strike home a month after their return, this time against a zombie virus in which Erica and Lena cannot flee from it, yet they used this opportunity to strike down STORM single-handedly like never before. Even after all that, the STORM Union refuses to surrender entirely and stores their remains for the next disaster to occur, proving they are not their usual enemies to face. Another decade would pass peacefully before tensions start to build up around them of the possibility of the First Great War. Erica then proposed a new city-state that would separate itself from the country called Carne de Vitello or simply Vitello just south of the capital. Lena would then be appointed as ambassador for a brief period until Alessandra Biscardi comes along and take her place due to an election would one day break away from the feudal system altogether, allowing her to take Erica's place and she departs for a faraway Queendom on the other side of the planet, never to be seen again. However, this doesn't bode well with neighboring STORM and possibly other fairy monarchies as they're well aware of its betrayal and wants to take the country and its allies for their own war effort against the universe themselves. Lena then wrote a letter to the Anti Fairy Pact at first wanting to see the action of what they are capable of as an observer whilst Lucia was in power. While the village and the country remain peaceful and isolated for another two years, the rest of the Tripartite isn't and has been to every summit that Miya Konohana attended, including the day of her untimely demise at the hands of Sentinels for her frequent exposure tactics towards the Dominion's actions and its allies. Lena and Julie then salvaged as much as what remained of Lucia's past and turned over to the Anti Fairy Pact for safekeeping, but was unable to recover Miya's body, as she is a Tulpa, meant that she disappeared completely from existence. Lena then returned home and cried for six days and six nights, but when her cousin Lucrezia tries to send a public apology to the STORM Union of the recent events, they refuse and remain true in their stance. Julie assures that the Tripartite will be given a second and last chance to prevail, aware that the Sentinels would be targeting them too if they follow Miya's footsteps. Sensing a need to get back on its feet, Lena has spent some time devoting to increasing funds for a powerful magical-oriented military once more, followed by well-oiled fleets, and dozens of large airships the size of the Hindenburg blimp. Almost a year before the First Great War would start; somewhere faraway sent a transmission to Earth from hundreds of thousands of light years away was a new nation on another planet, but more tropical by the name of Anderlusia taking the lead as the new generation of Lucians. While Anderlusia begins its rapid development, Lena received an unpleasant surprise note from the Bayans from the Philippines, a former colony of Anime North America that broke away and declared an all-out war against all forms of anime literally everywhere after nearly a quarter century of unimpeded colonial conquest. Yet just as they were about to invade Italy and Tiyana waiting for the two to make their move, Lena waited it out and called in the Sentinels to wipe out the regime faster than a kill switch on a malfunctioned machine in a factory. Such a bold move allows Italy to avoid another conflict for the time being that would otherwise result in total annihilation of two-thirds of the alliance within minutes. Somehow, Anime North America might have been suspected of supporting fairies behind the scenes yet unknown if that were the case, Alessandra temporarily severs ties after an extensive investigation, but also roots out other intruders that would one day seize Vitello should she end up not attending her duties for a while. Just as when Lena was about to send a letter to Lucia Primriver about making claims on the American continent in the event of an invasion with STORM, Anime North America came back awaiting an appeal review to Italian authorities of their compliance and return as well as resuming trading with them. Once Lena realizes she has a family much larger than just herself and her cousin, and after drinking some spoiled grape wine in the middle of an artificial heat wave coming from a man-made station, she became angry that faraway fairy monarchies is trying to manipulate her sanity. Finally, in response to the persistence of feudalism, she uses Mother's Day a chance to give Italy the very freedom it deserves, an independent republic on the second Monday of every May. Italy, after a very long journey to break free of the feudal system as quoted by Lena in translation: "To achieve a great victory is to eliminate tyranny", informing the rest of the Anti-Fairy Pact she is preparing for darker times ahead as the sole Prime Minister. Conflicting Population Census Data for the First Great War and Beyond Assuming Lucia's demise plays a major role in exacting vengeance for Miya's death since Lena cares so deeply about her and is always a good listener to most people, Copper-Black Cross is the longest surviving Tripartite member with the highest capital approaching 2.5 billion if historical data isn't in use. Such a ridiculously high number can force Lena to repeal Erica's no emigration law but would then cause a lot of problems too soon after already being noticed by STORM and its allies. Otherwise, the country including Vitello and the recently acquired San Marino enclave, Malta, Lampedusa, Linosa, and Pantelleria islands respectively have a realistic population of around 400 million people strong since the last census around 1910. Category:Nation Category:Lucian Tripartite Pact